Productivity tools are software applications providing word processing, spreadsheet, email exchange, presentation, and similar capabilities to users. Conventional productivity tools are locally installed applications. Thus, sharing documents with other users in real time (e.g., in an online meeting) may require interaction between a productivity application and an online meeting application, where incompatibility issues may cause degradation of user experience. Furthermore, manual processing such as uploading of a document, etc. may be required and presenters may lose interaction capabilities with individual documents. For example, an online meeting application may treat documents similar to images. Thus, a presenter of the document may not be able to navigate through the document as they could using a native application.
With the proliferation of networking capabilities, productivity tools, similar to other applications, are being offered as web applications. Users are enabled to access documents stored on networked data stores through a browser with a user interface for editing the documents provided by respective productivity applications. This enables users to access documents anywhere, anytime without being constrained to a specific computing device and having to deal with complexities of installing and maintaining local applications. Even web-based productivity tools are separate from online meeting applications making integrated presentation of documents difficult.